Songs of the Elements
by Song of Death - Liz Fushia
Summary: Experiments of Team Rocket are destined for greatness. They are called Pokemon halves. One from each element, together they are the Element Songs. !


Author's Notes: SoTE takes place in America, which is mixed with the Pokemon world. Enjoy!

---------------Songs of The Elements: Episode One - Death's Servant----------------------

__

Who am I?

You are my servant.

Why?

Because I created you.

That's no reason to lord over me. I could feel myself become aware of the world around me. It was a misty void. I looked at myself in a mirror. I had purple skin… Knowing that was a surprise, considering that I wasn't really SUPPOSED to know that at two minutes of age. My hair was silver, and fell to my waist. I was dressed in a long cloak of black. A Murkrow-morph (Where's all of this knowledge pouring in from??) glided over to me.

"So you work for me." It was Maiden Death.

"Tied to the mortal realm." Came my reply. 

"Of course."

I could feel power surging through me as I fell… Into a glass tube. I opened my physical eyes, and looked around. _Humans… Pathetic Rockets… They deserve to be my first victims in this realm._ I thought coldly, making my tank explode. Humans ran to me, I killed them with the wave of a hand. 

_I am pleased._

As am I, Maiden.

I soared in the air, free. Many large cities choked the land, with areas of forest in between. I landed in a city and assumed the shape of a 12-year-old human. I looked at myself. I was wearing a t-shirt of white with the word Mew on it and a pair of jeans. I also had a pair of shoes on, hiking boots. I walked over to City Hall, where I had figured that 'Trainer Tests' would be held. I calmly asked for a Trainers' license and tested for it.

I slept in a sort of stasis-realm for the week where they prepared the results. I was given a license and a black, psychic Eevee the Municipality had rescued from Team Rocket. The name she chose was Minokai. Kai for short.

I traveled for several months, killing Rockets. I acquired a Houndour named Cerlin, another named Blackbone, Cerlin had a pup. I joined Team Rocket for a sneak attack. 

I got my means of destroying their Hawaii base when I captured a large Charizard female named Bonfire. She attacked the base, and I was rudely awakened by another Rocket. I teleported Kai and myself from the island ASAP. Bonfire, Kai, and I wandered. Before long, we encountered a female like my true self, only she was a Charizard, and an unmasterful one. She could not hide her traits. So I did something I found utterly impossible. I used my Transform ability, and seemingly gave her a bit of it. I had to defend her from Humans, of course. 

----

I settled down in Alaska, in a small place called Moose Creek. I trained Ice Pokemon and became Gym Leader of the state.

---

I awoke to the challenge of another spunky human. I stood on my end of the arena, yawning. "Okay, one on *YAWN* one." I stated, quite groggily. Kai and Bonfire ran up to me. "You send out your Pokemon first."

"Go! Vaporeon!" They cried. It was a girl, by voice.

"Kai." I murmured. Kai leaped onto the battlefield. 

"Vaporeon, do your best!" 

"Kai, free reign."

I would enjoy seeing two Pokemon duke it out with free reign. I teleported to Bonfire's head and watched them. 

Kai floated over the air as the Vaporeon lunged at her. Kai's eyes flashed and she slammed the waterling into a statue. It struggled. _Give up._ Kai growled.

"I concede defeat! Leave Vaporeon alone!" The trainer shouted, recalling her Pokemon. I flicked a star-shaped badge her way. 

_A valiant effort. Effort is rewarded._ I commented. 

She bowed. A Japanese human? "Thank you, very much!" She cried.

__

Would you like to rest and train here? I asked. 

"Yes!" She shouted. I closed my eyes.

__

You are a servant of Sir Water. I stated. She regained her white, Vaporeon-half form. 

"How did you know?"

__

Sir Water always favored Vaporeon, and I also read your mind. I'm a servant of Maiden Death.

"So Psychic-types…"

__

Are children of Maiden Death. I met a Charizard-half who was a servant of Lady Flame. She could not… change. I stated. She grinned.

"It's not uncommon, you know! I imagine she was recently brought to life."

__

That is true. Humans are barbarians. 

"Yes, they are."

__

They were about to throw the servant of Lady Flame into the sea.

"No!"

__

Yes. And I have a feeling Sir Water's seas would have killed her. We are mortal, in the sense that, if something would kill our Pokemon sides, we would die. 

"Too true."

__

Come. The rooms are this way. I stated. Bonfire, getting the hint, lumbered to the door. Kai appeared on my head. 

These years would be different.

(Time elapsed in chapter: 5 years)


End file.
